Unfinished
by Miss Just
Summary: Tu eras aquela que me fazia cometer erros atrás de erros, ter ideias loucas e insanas, seguir os meus pecaminosos instintos e, ainda assim... tu eras aquela que eu não conseguia viver sem.' Femmeslash - LE/NB - UA


**_Avisos_**

Esta fic contém uma relação _femmeslash_. Se não gosta, não leiam! O **x** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
Fic U.A. tendo como cenário de fundo uma Universidade de Belas Artes.  
Lily Evans não conhece nenhum James Potter.  
Narcissa Black não é casada, nem tem nenhum filho.  
Quem não está de acordo com isto, tem sempre o **x** que indiquei em cima.  
Aos restantes, **_boa leitura_**!

* * *

**Unfinished**

Tu eras o meu demónio. O anjo corrupto que me obrigava a pecar, todos os dias sem excepção. Tu eras a minha loucura, eras o meu vício indiscutível, o meu segredo perverso, a metade que me completava. Tu eras aquela que me fazia cometer erros atrás de erros, ter ideias loucas e insanas, seguir os meus pecaminosos instintos e, ainda assim... tu eras aquela que eu não conseguia viver sem.

Desenhava o teu corpo, apenas iluminado com a luz das velas, vezes e vezes sem conta, memorizando cada detalhe que retratava em carvão, resistindo à tentação de percorrer cada linha esboçada com os meus lábios. Segurava a barra negra entre os dedos, tentando não tremer, sabendo que me olhavas profundamente. Era o que tu sempre fazias. Dizias que gostavas de me ver desenhar. Gostavas da forma como esbatia o carvão na folha com a ponta dos dedos e sorrias com esse gesto.

E acabas por te levantar, ouvindo-me reclamar por ainda não ter terminado, apagavas a chama das velas com um simples sopro e caminhavas até mim, deixando-me, finalmente, delinear a tua pele perfeita com os meus dedos, sentir a textura do teu corpo, ter-te tão perto de mim. Tiravas o bloco de desenho dos meus braços, afastavas a caixa com as barras de carvão, passavas os dedos sobre os meus cabelos e olhavas-me fixamente.

- Amanhã terminas, Lily - dizias, na tua voz doce e jovial.

Mas eu nunca chegava a terminar, porque no dia seguinte tu fazias exactamente o mesmo. E os desenhos que eu tinha de ti não passavam de esboços, de reflexos sujos e imperfeitos, de imagens mal representadas que nunca estariam à altura daquilo que os meus olhos viam. Eu queria desenhar-te, mas tu não o permitias. E eu, tão estranhamente perdida em ti, nada fazia para te contrariar.

Eu não conseguia disfarçar, sabia que os meus olhos brilhavam de cada vez que o robe de seda branca deslizava pela tua pele. Fosse onde fosse, sozinhas numa sala ou cercadas de gente no atelier de pintura. Era o teu ritual, de costas para mim, descendo subtilmente o tecido pelos teus ombros, pela tua pele alva de porcelana, olhando-me pelo canto dos olhos, esboçando no rosto um sorriso que apenas eu poderia ver. Era assim que tu, tão silenciosamente, me dizias que, mais uma vez, aquela pose era para mim. Era para eu te desenhar, para eu te trazer à vida numa folha e com carvão. Mais uma vez, tu eras minha, Narcissa, mesmo nunca o demonstrando a ninguém.

Suspiravas lentamente, sem te moveres, sem estragares a tua pose intocável. Permanecias com uma fita de cetim branco enrolado sobre o braço. Fita essa que era o espelho da que eu trazia entrançada nos meus cabelos. Fita essa que era a única marca visível, aos olhos de todos, daquilo que nós tínhamos. Daquilo a que eu, tão ingenuamente, chamava de amor.

No fim, eu havia estado perdida no teu olhar. Na claridade das tuas íris que teimavam em provocar-me, na forma como, silenciosamente, me chamavas para perto de ti. No fim, o tempo passava, corria pela janela, voava com o vento do norte e, quando dava por mim, era apenas mais um esboço que tinha na folha. Não havia um desenho completo, não havia um retrato perfeito, não havia uma imagem impecável. Só havia riscos e traços de carvão, perdidos e quase sem sentido. Só havia um desenho inacabado.

O que me estavas a fazer, Narcissa?

Em que ser apático e fixo em ti me estavas a transformar?

Todos saíam do atelier, arrumavam as suas coisas, trocavam duas palavras contigo, mostravam-te os seus sorrisos perversos e saíam. Apenas eu ficava para trás. Quase como se tivesse sido abandonada, a olhar fixamente para uma folha de papel que estava incompleta. Mais uma obra inacabada. E lá vinhas tu, delicada e suave, apoiando as mãos geladas nos meus ombros, acariciando o meu rosto com os teus dedos, deixando a fita de cetim cair sobre o meu pescoço, voltando a tentar-me, mostrando-me novamente o caminho do pecado.

E eu respirava fundo, desiludida e decepcionada comigo mesma, pousando lentamente a barra de carvão que segurava, fechando os olhos ao sentir o aroma quente e doce que vinha de ti, deixando-te soltar a fita que prendia os meus cabelos, sentindo-os a cair pelas minhas costas, arrepiando-me levemente.

- Amas-me? - a minha voz estava baixa e entrecortada.

O meu coração batia forte, enquanto esperava a tua resposta, enquanto percebia o teu corpo junto do meu. Eu tinha medo do que me pudesses dizer, medo que me negasses, medo que apenas te divertisses comigo. Ouvi a tua gargalhada baixa, senti o calor dos teus lábios correrem desde a minha têmpora, pela minha pele, para a minha boca, roubando um beijo amado.

- Amo - respondeste, em forma de sussurro, passando as mãos nos meus cabelos.

Mas não soou como eu esperava. Não foi intenso, nem marcante, nem profundo. Foi apenas uma frase, como qualquer outra, dita sem sentimento, apenas porque ficava bem no momento. E doeu como eu não pensei que doesse. Por que me mentias, Narcissa? Por que me fazias isso? Gostavas de me ver sofrer? Ou divertias-te a brincar comigo?

Pegavas na minhas mãos quando a sala já estava completamente escura, obrigavas-me a levantar, prendias a tua fita de cetim no meu pulso antes de a prenderes no teu. Nada dizias, deixavas o silêncio falar por si. E, então, começavas a movimentar-te. Passo após passo, perfeitos compassos ternários por entre as telas esquecidas, livre na escuridão, sem bater em nada, mesmo não vendo por onde seguias.

Era esta a tua forma de me pedir desculpa? De dizeres perdão por não me amares? Puxando-me para uma dança sem música, para uma valsa serena na escuridão? Por que na escuridão tu já expressavas o que dizias sentir por mim. Na escuridão já prendias o teu corpo ao meu, através das nossas fitas brancas, já demonstravas que me amavas de forma diferente. O que tinhas contra o mundo? Ou o que tinhas contra mim? Por que não me podias amar à luz do dia da mesma forma que amavas na escuridão?

Continuávamos a dançar, apenas ritmadas pela tua voz, contando "um, dois, três" baixinho. Guiavas-me pela escuridão, arrepiando-me com o teu toque sobre as minhas costas. Tu eras demónio, tu eras pecado. E eu, mais uma vez, tão ingénua criatura, deixava-me levar.

**. x .**

- Amanhã terminas, Lily! - dizias novamente, afastando a barra de carvão da folha, pondo de lado o bloco de desenho.

E logo as tuas mãos estavas sobre os meus cabelos, soltando-os da fita branca que os prendia, envolvendo o pedaço de cetim no meu pescoço, puxando-me delicadamente para ti. Passavas os lábios nos meus, manchando-os com o batom vermelho que trazias, sorrindo levemente antes de te dedicares ao verdadeiro beijo. Tu ainda brincavas comigo, Narcissa, tu ainda gostavas de me ver sofrer nas tuas mãos.

As tuas mãos que desciam pelo meu corpo, explorando novamente a minha pele, fazendo-te memorizar cada detalhe dela. O teu beijo ardia mais a cada segundo, como se necessitasses dos meus lábios para sobreviver. Tu eras estranha. Tu mentias quando dizias que me amavas. Ignoravas-nos quando havia mais alguém por perto. Mas na escuridão e no silêncio, parecia que eu era o teu oxigénio. Porque precisavas de mim dessa maneira?

Segurei os teus pulsos, afastei-me da tua boca, olhei-te fixamente nos olhos. Eu sentia as nossas fitas de cetim brancas a queimar a minha pele, dizendo-me para não o fazer, para não quebrar o que elas representavam. Vi-te sorrir. O sorriso mais falso que tinhas, o sorriso que usavas para, constantemente, me enganar.

Levantei uma mão, passando-as pelos teus cabelos dourados, apreciando a sua suavidade e a textura que eu tanto gostava. Corri os fios finos, desde as raízes até às pontas, sentindo como se tivesse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo entre os dedos. Levei uma mecha aos meus lábios, beijei-a com cuidado e carinho.

- Amas-me? - perguntei, de olhos fechados, apreciando o aroma dos seus cabelos.

Desta vez o meu coração não batia forte, nem a minha respiração estava acelerada. Desta vez eu não tive medo do que me pudesses responder, não tive medo daquilo que poderia sair dos teus lábios. Não tive qualquer receio da palavra que estavas prestes a dizer. E apenas sorri esperando a tua resposta.

- Amo - repetiste.

E, da mesma forma que antes, não foi marcante, nem intenso, nem profundo. Da mesma forma que antes, fora dito com a mesma banalidade que eu outra frase qualquer. Da mesma forma que antes, mentias-me sem eu saber o motivo. Mas desta vez já não doeu. Desta vez, eu apenas não o senti.

- Estás a mentir - acusei, ainda de olhos fechados, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. – Por que me mentes, Narcissa? Por que afirmas algo que não é verdade? Por que te escondes nesse falso amor que dizes ter por mim?

- Lily - sussurras o meu nome, a admiração presente na tua voz.

- Tu escondes-te na escuridão, tu ages no silêncio, tu não amas, Cissy - confessei, abrindo os olhos, sorrindo-lhe suavemente. - Tu apenas achas que sim.

Soltei os teus fios de cabelo, afastei o meu corpo do teu, retirei a fita de cetim que me unia a ti, sentindo-a queimar-me perante esse acto. A escuridão era novamente total, mas eu não precisava de ver para saber que os teus olhos estavam arregalados, que os teus lábios tremiam subtilmente, que o teu coração ameaçava deixar de bater.

Senti a tua mão sobre o meu pulso quando tentei afastar-me. Senti que me puxavas para ti, implorando que eu desistisse da minha decisão. Tentavas juntar o meu corpo ao teu, iniciar novamente uma valsa onde me pedirias perdão. Mas não. Desta vez eu não ia ceder. Desta vez as fitas brancas estavas negras de carvão, abandonadas na sua essência. Desta vez, Narcissa, tu dançarias, no escuro, a tua valsa sozinha.

O nosso amor era estranho, sempre fora. A nossa união era frágil como as fitas que a representavam. Toda a nossa relação era incompleta, faltava sempre qualquer coisa. Assimilava-se bastante aos desenhos de carvão que eu tentava fazer de ti. Não passava de um esboço, de traços e riscos quase sem sentido no meio da imensidão de uma folha de papel, porque tu nunca me deixaste terminá-los. No final de contas, era apenas mais um desenho inacabado.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ok, a minha primeira femme e eu _não_ estou orgulhosa dela x) Não sejam maus comigo, por favor ^^'

Fic escrita para o II chall de Insanidade (só mesmo porque eu tinha prometido uma fic à Dark e porque eu não posso falhar um chall destes!). Não que eu ache que a fic está insana, não acho. Acho que fugiu ao tema, mas anyway, a minha beta obrigou-me a enviar a fic x)

Agradecimentos à minha beta _fantástique_, a quem eu converto sempre aos shippers mais insanos xD Thank you, love ^^

Reviews, please, elas fazem-me feliz (;

_Just_


End file.
